fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dagger (weapon type)
Tellius and Fates Would someone like to tell me what are differences between Daggers from the Tellius Series (Knives) and Daggers from Fates (Shuriken) and also tell me why they shouldn't be merged under the same name? I'm pretty sure the Caltrop would count as a Tellius Dagger and the other Shuriken would count as Tellius Throwing Knives. ThunderBrine (talk) I don't know. From what I noticed, the Daggers from the Tellius series and the Daggers from Fates are pretty similar, but all daggers from Fates are considered as Ranged weapons, with a range of 1~2 (some daggers from Tellius only have a range of 1), and gives off negative stat reductions when they make contact toward enemies (which was non-existent in the Tellius series). I would like to say that they should be together, but it's probably not my place to make corrections for it without permission. Go ask KhangND, and see what he says. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 01:59, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :Does anyone oppose to merging these pages together? Personally, I support the merge, afaics FE14, FEH and Cipher have been using them as 1 type of weapon, and having them separated as the current state is really causing confusion for readers and difficulty for editors alike. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:00, March 10, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm in favor of the merge Are You Serious (talk) 15:21, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :::So if we're going to merge, what should be the display name of the page? Knife? Dagger? Shuriken? I'm kind of confused already. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:18, March 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::I'd go with "Knives and Shuriken", Are You Serious (talk) 16:38, March 12, 2019 (UTC) :::::Could just leave it as knives and put in the profile that the Hoshidan equivalent is Shuriken since we didnt change any other weapon to accomodate the Hoshidan equivalents-Nauibotics (talk) 18:00, March 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I think we should go with Dagger, because that's the term used in Fates and Heroes for the generic iron and steel type weapons. Knife is generally used for specific weapons in the newer games, like how some swords are referred to as blades.--James Pierce (talk) 20:08, March 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Does Heroes refer to the weapon type as Daggers? I thought they were using Shuriken like in Fates, which is why I suggested "Knives and Shuriken", since the weapon type is Knives in the Tellius games. Furthermore, should we also merge the Knife (weapon type) and Shuriken pages? Are You Serious (talk) 21:09, March 12, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::It does indeed refer to them as daggers. Even Hoshidan characters like Kaze have the Iron Dagger as their base weapon before obtaining a shuriken at higher levels. --James Pierce (talk) 22:52, March 12, 2019 (UTC) :::I've just noticed that we've been merging the wep types with their Hoshidan counterparts, I wonder why this wasn't done the same. To ensure consistency, I'd also recommend Dagger as the display name since in Fates, Shuriken is its counterpart, and in Heroes, knife, dagger, shuriken or whatever, are all treated as Dagger, so Dagger seems to be the most plausible choice I believe. Also, I'm suggesting that we merge dagger, knife and shuriken together as 1 to avoid confusion if you're confused. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:16, March 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::I am in agreement on this. Regardless of name, all are basically throwing weapons performing the exact same function. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 00:49, March 17, 2019 (UTC)